


Over

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Post canon, like right after yuya duels his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt: things you said after it was over





	Over

Yuzu stands a few feet away from Yuya - who has finally defeated his father Yusho Sakaki - frozen and with her heart pounding.

 _Go on,_ one voice in her head says,  _you’ll feel much better if you tell him._

 _Yea!_ another voice chimes in,  _Besides there’s no way he doesn’t feel the same._

_If he doesn’t then he’s an idiot…._

Yuzu manages to take another step forward before freezing again. After traveling across dimensions, being kidnapped, and being erased from existence this shouldn’t be hard but-

“Yuzu?” The young girl looks up to see Yuya, wide eyed and frowning, running over to her. “Are you okay? Is everything fine?”

_Do it!_

With a burst of courage, Yuzu looks Yuya in the eyes and the Entertainment Duelist freezes, “Yuya I-”

Just as the courage quickly filled Yuzu, it leaves just as fast and no words can escape her mouth. As the two duelist stand there in silence, Yuzu can’t help but belittle herself.  _Why_ after everything that has happened is she  _still_ afraid Yuya how she feels? One of her worst fears about returning to Ray was that she’d never get to Yuya that she-

While lost in her thoughts, Yuzu doesn’t notice arms wrapping around her and she’s brought back to reality when the arms tighten, leaving no space between the two.

“…Me too.” Yuya says a few moments later. “Me too, Yuzu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since in gx and 5ds no one actually said 'i love you' i kept that trend here


End file.
